Stomach Book
by Sayakagamine02
Summary: People in this world used different bookshelves, to hid the secrets of the books. Some of these books which tell a secret story are inside stomachs. Would you be willing to throw away your humanity to read the next chapter of a master piece? Miku x Len


Chapter 1:

In this world, people use different bookshelf's to store their books. They can be placed anywhere and more or less…they can be placed inside people.

Hatsune Miku was a 17 year old teenager who unlike many teenagers at her age seemed to love books. She was often made fun of for her glasses so like usual she would drown herself in the stories written by her favorite author Kagamine Len, he was the same age as her. Beautiful gold hair and piercing ice blue eyes which let him have many female fans who were not only a fan of his stories but also his looks which Miku found understandable, it was hard for her to believe he was the same age as her yet he was so different.

It was another normal day for Miku as she walked down the alley way since she found that they were a good short cut to her apartment when something changed that normal day of hers. She stood to a halting stop and eyes widened in terror as she saw a bloodied body on the floor. She wanted to scream but no sound came from her mouth so instead she took a step back ready to run away and call for help but stopped when something caught her eye.

It was a black cat…and it was sitting calmly next to a book which was covered in blood next to the body.

Curiosity took of her and Miku picked up the book just like all the terror she felt melted away. Looking back at the body she saw that the woman's body had her stomach cut open and a strange mark was on her hand. Going back to the book she opened it and at the bottom of the page she saw who it was written by and her heart stopped. It was written by Kagamine Len.

Miku looked at the cat and it nudged her leg, like it was telling her to read the book. Walking away from the body without a word Miku opened the book and began to read. It was like when she first read one of his books, at the first sentence it gripped her…She read through the first page, then the second, then the third. She had already made it to her apartment block she only had one page left to read. Miku read it with a confused face as it read:

' _Congratulations on obtaining the first book, I hoped that you liked it. To read the rest you must find other people with the same markings and s you've seen my books are placed inside humans. If you can't bring yourself to kill well…I guess you'll never know what happens next… -Kagamine Len."_

The reality of the situation suddenly struck her. She glanced back in the direction of the body, remembering that there was a knife near the woman but there were no other signs of someone being there when the women was killed...

" _Did she cut herself open…knowing that the book was in her?"_ Though Miku as she closed the book. Strangely enough, she wasn't scared. In fact she was excited…She knew how to get the next book of this fantastic novel! Miku's hands trembled with excitement and fear at the same time…She had to get that book no matter what. If it was written by Len and since it was just so fantastic she had to get it. She hasd too.

When Miku went into her apartment and hid the bloody book she took a knife from her kitchen and walked back outside, the cat she saw at the murder/ suicide scene was sitting patiently for her then walked down the street like it was telling her to follow it. And so she did.

Miku walked and walked until she reached a café which had the sign up saying it was closed.

"Ah, what a shame…" Miku muttered slightly. It was like she had totally forgot that murder was something which could wash away your humanity, that it was taboo. Still, the cat looked at the door.

Slowly Miku reached out and turned the handle. It was unlocked. Miku softly pushed the door and with a creaking sound it slowly opened letting the light gush into the dim café. A lady who seemed a little over weight look surprised at Miku and then softly laughed.

"I'm sorry Child but I'm closed for now. Come back tomorrow?"

Miku didn't say a word and stared at the lady. She scanned every inch of her for the mark, the cat must of lead her to this café because the lady had the next book…that must be it. Soon enough Miku's eyes landed on the mark which was on the side of her leg. Miku's eyes shot up to hers as the lady flinched at her sudden movement.

"Is...Something wrong…dear?" The lady's voice started to shake as Miku continued to stare at her and a smile grew across her face.

"I…Found…It…"

"You what?"

Without warning Miku jumped onto the counter and pulled out her knife from behind her back, the lady screamed but was quickly muffled by Miku stuffing a tea towel in her mouth.

"I…Want..To…Read!" Miki's beathing was jiggered and heavy and there was fear in her eyes but also determination. She sunk the knife into the lady's chest to shut her up and soon enough her muffled screams softened and her struggling weakened. Miku then laid her down and cut into her stomach as the cat quietly watched in the door way.

With shaky hands Miku searched in the lady's stomach and soon enough found the book she was searching for. With tears on her eyes she opened the book reading it then and there, not waiting to clean of her hands. As soon as she opened that first page all her fears and emotions stopped and was completely engrossed in the book until it was dark. Closing the book she stood up and looked coldly at the body.

"Tsk, what a mess." Miku then cleaned up the mess and hulled the body of to the café dumpster, she knew they'd find the body soon but since she didn't even know the women or have any connections they'd have a hard time finding her.

The cat stood up and walked out the door and Miku picked up her knife and followed once more, still holding onto the bloody book. She wasn't going to let anyone else have these master pieces.

As the pair walked down the dark streets Miku saw something at the corner of her eye but when she went to have a look nothing was there, maybe she was being paranoid about it since this was the first time she had killed someone. So she dismissed it. Holding the book and knife close she chuckled to herself.

"Ah~ I wonder what'll happen in the next chapter?"


End file.
